With the rapid development of the flat panel display technology, an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED for short) has more and more applications due to its excellent characteristics such as self-luminescence, high brightness, wide viewing angle, and rapid response.
The light-emitting devices of the current OLED display panel basically adopt a layered structure. A light-emitting device has a basic structure formed by an anode, an organic function layer, and a cathode. The organic function layer includes a light-emitting layer and other light-emitting auxiliary layers. The electronic elements such as signal lines and circuits in the OLED display panel provide signals to the light-emitting devices, so that the OLED display panel can emit light autonomously.
However, in the related art, since the electronic elements may have electrical loss in signal transmission, brightness of a light-emitting device far from a signal providing terminal would be lower than brightness of a light-emitting device closer to the signal providing terminal, thereby affecting the chromaticity uniformity of the OLED display panel, especially leading to the poor chromaticity uniformity at a front view in a white image state.